


Fawkes and Socks on Sunday

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger Dumbledore, portrayed soon after being made Headmaster at Hogwarts, enjoying his Sunday morning tea and pastry treats with Fawkes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawkes and Socks on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This art was done for the October 2009 "Sunday Mornings" Challenge for the Livejournal community hp_fringeart.

  
**Fawkes and Socks on Sunday**


End file.
